Happy Ending
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Natsu’s massages are really the best ! Commissioned on tumblr


**guess who finished her first commission 0-0**

**this guuuuy**

**one more to go eyy**

* * *

"Ugh," Lucy groaned as she tossed her bag onto the floor, throwing herself tiredly onto her bed. "Why is it so freaking hot today?"

"Take a shower at least, Lucy dear, to help you cool down," Layla giggled as she popped her head into her daughter's room. "I'll be out shopping for a little while, do you want me to bring some ice cream back?"

"Strawberry, please!" Lucy chirped, quickly shooting up from her bed with a wide grin.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," She bid her mother farewell, the Heartfilia daughter standing to take her advice. An ice-cold shower would chill her down to her core and keep her cool for the remainder of the day.

"Natsu? When did you get here?" Lucy asked as she stepped back into her bedroom, seeing her childhood friend flipping through a book as he sat on her bed.

"A few minutes ago," He shrugged, grinning as he looked her over. "Oi, I was looking for that shirt, ya know! Why didn't you tell me you had it?!"

"You're the one who left it here," She shrugged with a smirk. "It's only right that I get to use it now."

"I guess so, only cuz ya look so cute in it," He snickered as she slapped him shyly, Lucy pouting as she took a seat next to him.

"Don't be like that, weirdo," She huffed, ignoring his eager gaze. "Didn't you have basketball practice today? I thought you wouldn't be over for another hour."

"The AC in the gym busted," Natsu shrugged and flopped backward, holding the book up in the air. "Coach said it wouldn't be fixed till Monday morning so we gotta take the today and the weekend off,"

"Oh, awesome! We can go out tomorrow, then! There's a new store in Hargeon I wanted to check out, but everyone was too busy to go with me,"

"Really? Hargeons pretty far, is it cool with your mom?"

"As long as I go with a friend, yeah, she's going up to see my dad this weekend. And no way she'll say no if I take you with me,"

"Oh yeah, why's that?" He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Because you like acting like you're my protector from all evil," She laughed as he glared at her, the pink-haired boy shooting up to a sitting position.

"Ya got that right, Luce! If I ain't around, then ya ain't got anyone to watch your back," He huffed, Lucy, nodding lazily in agreement.

"Speaking of my back, do you think you could give me a massage? I'm pretty stiff, Erza slapped my back the other day and I still haven't recovered,"

"Yeowch," Natsu shuddered as the phantom feeling of the redhead's slap reverberated down his own back. "No problem, just lie down on the floor,"

Lucy nodded and pulled his shirt above her head, tossing it aside before she laid down on her fuzzy carpet.

Natsu whistled to himself as she revealed the camisole and short shorts that her ass practically ate.

The blonde looked over her shoulder and moaned ever so slightly when Natsu took his seat over her body.

He began by pressing his hands onto her shoulders, gently kneading them as she sighed.

"That feel okay?" He asked as she nodded, the silence comfortable as he worked his subtle magic.

Natsu often gave Lucy massages, whether it be because she was sore or just bored and they happened to be home alone. There were also the memorable moments of their childhood when she was sore from growing pains, i.e., her hips and breasts. So Natsu was no stranger to this kind of request.

Their relationship wasn't normal, though it had yet to be labeled as anything more than friendship. The two didn't have much need to do or say anything to change what they were; things were comfortable and pleasant enough as it was.

"Can I pull up your shirt? It's kinda getting in the way," Natsu said as he moved along to the length of her back, the rough texture of his hands incompatible with the cotton fabric.

"Go ahead," She hummed, sighing peacefully as his warmth slowly began to spread through her skin. He pressed against her spine, listening to the cracks and her moans of relief. He snickered and shook his head, rubbing his thumbs into the tight knots that harbored themselves in her lower back.

"Oh…ngh…right—right there…!" She crooned, his elbow grinding into her tightened muscles.

"Ya always get so vocal," He rolled his eyes as she whimpered and panted, the stress in her body melting away.

"You just really know what you're doing," Lucy sighed, Natsu's hands still massaging as he came down to cup her behind.

"I bet ya wore these for me," Natsu wondered aloud as his fingers bit softly into her rounded skin. "Your ass looks so fuckin' good in these. And her pussy's bulgin', I can see everything, Luce,"

She blushed and squeaked as he began to feel her up, his rough hands squeezing and molding her to his will.

"I did not…it was just too hot to wear anything else," She huffed, hiding her blush as he cackled with laughter.

"Sure, sure," He nodded, fondling her cheeks as he pulled them slightly apart. "I can see ya twitchin', Luce. Ya want me to massage your front instead?"

"…if you want to," She pouted her lips, turning herself onto her back. Her top was pushed above her breasts, Natsu grinning as the familiar pink nipples presented themselves to him.

"What'd I tell ya, Luce? Ya gotta be honest with me, otherwise, I dunno if ya really wanna mess around," He hovered over her belly button, crossing his arms with a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

"Meanie," Her face was bright red as she mumbled. Natsu always liked to talk when they did things like this…it was way too embarrassing for Lucy to say on her own, but it never failed to rile him up. "I'd really like it if you…massaged my breasts,"

"Good girl," He grinned, unfolding his arms and placing his warm hands against the hefty globes. "Keep your eyes on me, won't ya, Luce?"

She nodded weakly, the sensitivity of her chest too intense for words. They knew Natsu's hands too well, her body memorizing every touch, tweak, and bite he'd ever given her. The sensation crawled straight between her legs, her shorts surely a mess just by the sharp look in his eyes.

He let a purr slip as he massaged her boobs together, licking his lips as he watched her expression turn.

"I'm glad I'm the only one who gets to see that naughty look o'yers, Luce. You like how this feels?" Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as she nodded again, her thighs pressing together as he lowered himself to meet her hardened peaks.

"I'm gonna need a real response outta ya, or I can't continue," He teased. "I know ya know how ta say yes to me, Lucy."

"…y-yes, it feels good," She whined as he brought his tongue out, gently swiping it against the stiffening bud. He blew a light breath onto it, watching her squirm and shiver under his touch.

"Let your voice out for me, why don't ya? You always get so shy," Natsu mentioned as he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking healthily as she let out a throaty moan. "It's a real turn on, Luce,"

She let her lips fall apart, the puffy borders reddened by her own torture. Natsu's tongue swirled expertly around her taut skin, teeth nipping and pulling. At the same time, his other hand toyed and teased with the opposite perky mound. She couldn't get enough when he said her name in that breathy and grunted way.

"Natsu…" His name slipped past her lips, the pink-haired boy growling in satisfaction, his behind swishing as if he had a tail. His lips found purchase on her other nipple ready for his attention, Lucy's back arching it into his mouth.

His now free hand made its way down to her twitching hips, his fingers tugging softly at the top of her panties.

Lucy mewled and flinched, her hot breath leaving her mouth in puffs as he pulled it tight against her slick privates.

"Shit…you're so hot, Luce. This mess you made is real sexy," He smirked, feeling the sticky fluid that coated her inner thighs.

"You're the one…who made it," She breathed out, Natsu's gaze becoming wickedly excited.

"Gosh, ya really know what I like to hear from ya," He spoke into her chest, beginning to bite and suckle on the skin he had yet to touch. "My fingers are gonna give it to ya real good, Luce,"

Her walls contracted as he pushed into her, the sticky feeling of her precum letting two digits in without fail.

"Heh, what a naughty body, Luce. Your hips are bouncin'," He relished in the sight of her lewd response, drawn in by her enticing appearance. "You're real cute like this,"

His salacious grin hid upon her body as he refused to leave her chest unattended, Lucy writing and squirming with every kiss and thrust.

"I'm gonna…! Natsu—it's too…t-too…I' m—I'm! C-Cum…!" Her vulgar wailing built up, meeting its intense end as her body became rigid. Natsu's thrusts were quick and steady, the hot stream of her dirty cream flowing over his fingers and soaked into her carpet.

"That was beautiful," Natsu smiled as he pulled his hand free from her ruined shorts, licking his palm clean of her fluid. "Wanna taste? You're real sweet,"

"I know," She panted, weakly picking herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep steady. "I always taste it on your lips,"

She sighed into their kiss, her lips molding over his. They parted after a couple of deep pecks, their tongues seeking one another out, the fervor between them steadily building up again. His kisses were soft and gentle but made her mind buzz with passionate energy. His hand pressed into the small of her back, bringing her closer, his boner sitting between their hips as it pressed into her stomach.

"I can feel your dick twitching," Natsu growled as Lucy whispered seductively into his ear, her fingers lightly dancing on the hidden appendage. "Want me to help it?"

"Fuck…Luce…you really…" Natsu's head rolled back as Lucy's lips pressed against the column of his neck. Her teeth bit roughly into his skin, his chest rumbling withheld sounds. Lucy knew his weak spots, and he liked it rough just as he liked giving it. It kind of felt like a tussle between the two, like they were wrestling, and Natsu loved that idea.

She tugged at his hair, ground her hips as she sat in his lap, let him pull off the bunched up shirt she still wore and his own as well.

"I think Gray would like it if he saw what a cutie you were," Lucy smirked, ignoring Natsu's glare as she kissed down his chest. "He never gets to see you look so weak,"

"Quit that," Natsu snapped, groaning as she nipped at his own pink buds. "You…ya hate answering me, but ya like makin' up random shit like this,"

"You swell up when you get annoyed," Lucy shrugged, her hand dipping into the waistband of his pants. "I think you like it when I take charge of your body, Natsu,"

"Yeah… you're real fuckin' sexy, Lucy," He groaned as she gripped him as his base, sliding up to squeeze his swollen tip.

"Where do you want to cum today?" She asked with a tempting grin, pulling his pants below his enlarged balls.

"Shit…!" Natsu's forehead fell against her shoulder as she teased his ear with her words. She cupped his balls with one hand, feeling up his shaft with the other. "Fuck, you're a real pervy weirdo. Lemme just…I'll get your stomach dirty,"

Lucy giggled and nodded, her hands working his shaft, teeth biting at his lips as they kissed. Natsu poured his moans into her mouth, his tongue erotically pressured underneath Lucy's hold. His hips rolled and bucked, precum slipping in between her grasp, the slick rod using her hands as an onahole.

"A-Ah…! Luce—fuck… I'm so, jeez, yeah, like that…! Mm, I'm gonna fucking…!" Natsu roared as his body jerked, white streams of hot jizz jetting out from his cock. The sap clung to Lucy's belly and under her breasts, some getting on Natsu's chest as well.

"That was hot," Lucy hummed as she licked his spunk from her thumb. "Your nose twists when you come, you know?"

"Ya told me before," He stuck his tongue out at her, groaning as he fell onto his back. "That was great,"

"Mhm," Lucy tiredly fell against his chest, not minding the mess between them. "You're wonderful, Natsu."

"You're even better, Luce,"

* * *

**I get to take 4 English classes this semester...yahoo...**

**Class starts tomorrow and I was gonna try going to bed early but I really really really wanna write eek but I'm only giving myself until 11 or 12 cuz I gotta be up by 5**

**I have 1 commission I am finishing and then I was asked for another that uuugh just was the best so I hope I can do both!**


End file.
